


Auras

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Ladies of Roswell New Mexico Week 2019, Ladiesofrnmweek2019, lofrnmweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Day 6. Body SwapLadies of Roswell New Mexico Week 2019
Kudos: 5





	Auras

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6. Body Swap
> 
> Ladies of Roswell New Mexico Week 2019

Isobel couldn’t remember the last thing she was doing. As she woke up on the couch she sat up and looked around. What was she doing at Max’s house? 

“Woah, take it easy,” Max said coming over to her and handing her water and a few asprin. “You kind of took a hard spill last night.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You don’t remember?”

“Of course I don’t remember. Mind telling me what happened?”

“Just that you were coming out of the Wild Pony last night. Maria said you were drunk and that you were fighting.”

“We’re aliens, Max, we don’t exactly get drunk remember, we just pretend we do.”

Max looked confused. “Just how hard did you fall?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well last time I checked you weren’t an alien?”

Isobel brought her hand to her head. “What?”

“Yeah, one hundred percent human remember?”

“No, no I’m not. I mean look at me, Max. You know me, you know I’m an alien. Geeze what is wrong with you?”

“Of course I know you, Liz.”

“Wait, Liz?”

“Maybe I should get Kyle.”

“No, no Max I’m fine. It’s me, Isobel. If anyone hit their head it must have been you because you’re the one who is really confused. And why would you confuse me with Liz Ortecho anyways. We look nothing a like.”

“Liz, whatever’s going on with you, I know who you are. You think I don’t know my own girlfriend?”

“Woah, girlfriend, uh gross!” Max felt a little stung. “Sorry it’s just that I…you know what you’re probably right, I just hit my head pretty hard. I’ll just be a minute,” Isobel said as she left to go to the restroom.

“Okay, Isobel,” she said to herself, “pull it together. This is insane.”

*****

“Ah, good morning, Isobel,” said Mr. Ortecho, “you’re just in time. I was hoping you could help me more with that new Instagram you set up.”

“Isobel?” said Liz. “No, dad, it’s me.”

Mr. Ortecho let out a small laugh, “I think I would recognize my own daughter, no lo haria [would I not]?”

“Aye, papi, entonces sabes [then you know] I’m not Isobel.”

“If you’re not Isobel Evans then who are you?” Mr. Ortecho said as he tried to get in on the game.

“It’s me, it’s Liz, you know, you’re daughter.”

“I didn’t realize I had another daughter then. Come, come help me with this.”

“Papi, papi, I am not Isobel!”

“You know I must say, Isobel, I had no idea you spoke such good Spanish. I’m impressed.”

“You shouldn’t be, I’ve been speaking Spanish my whole life remember?”

“No, I had no idea.”

“Papi, you seriously believe I’m Isobel Evans?”

“You know I think it’s cute that you’re calling me ‘papi’ and I’m flattered by it but you don’t have to keep calling me that.”

“Now why would you think I’m Isobel?”

“Because I’ve met Isobel Evans and I’m looking at you right now.”

“Wait, what?”

“Are you okay, did something happen to you? You know what never mind it’s none of my business.”

“I must be losing my mind,” she whispered more to herself. “I’ll just be a second,” Liz said as she walked towards the back to where the restrooms were.

*****

At the same time with Liz at the Crashdown and Isobel at Max’s both girls went to the sink to wash their faces. When they looked up they saw themselves in the mirror.

“What the hell,” they both said to themselves.

They washed their faces as if to get their faces to go away and back to themselves.

“No,” they said. “What the hell,” they repeated.

Liz was looking at herself in the mirror but the face staring back at hers was not her own. Isobel was looking at herself in the mirror but the face staring back at hers was not her own.

“Liz.”

“Isobel.”

Both girls said, very confused.

What the heck was going on?

Isobel pulled out her phone and began texting.

Liz’s phone [Isobel]:

Can we meet?

Isobel’s phone [Liz]:

Crashdown roof

*****

About half an hour later Liz and Isobel.

“Aye dios mio [oh my God],” said Liz as she was staring at her body but it wasn’t really her. “Esto no es real, verdad? Dime que esto no puede ser real. [This isn’t real, right? Tell me this can’t be real.]”

“Okay Liz,” Isobel said in Liz’ body. “You’re speaking all in Spanish which is weird because I don’t speak Spanish all that well but you need to calm down, okay, we both just need to calm down.”

“Right. I mean we’ve been in weird situations before,” said Liz in Isobel’s body.

“Not like this we haven’t. It’s bad enough I’ve been body snatched before like literally but now I have to have it happen again.”

“Well upside, you remember it this time.” Isobel just looked at her. “Sorry. Okay so let’s think about this, what was the last thing you remember?”

“Honestly nothing. Max told me I, well you. God this is going to get complicated. He said you were at the Wild Pony last night but that you were arguing with Maria.”

“That’s weird, we never argue.”

“See that’s what I kind of figured so it makes no sense.”

“Wait you woke up at Max’s?”

“Yeah, talk about awkward. Why where did you wake up at?”

“Here. I came downstairs and saw my dad only he thought I was you.”

“Max thought the same. Kind of weird right, we have this twin connection thing but it’s like he didn’t know who I am.”

“Yeah but that’s happened before. Max never knew it was Noah who would take over so he’d have no reason to question it now.”

“Yes but it’s like you kind of said, I’m in my own mind now, sort of. It’s not like when Noah pushed me out and I don’t remember anything.”

“You said I was at the Wild Pony last night right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay so then we start there.”

“Mind giving me some back up? I think she might be mad at you and since I’m in your body it might be best if you’ve got someone to do damage control.”

*****

Maria looked up from the table she was at that she was cleaning to see Liz and Isobel enter the bar.

“Didn’t expect to see you back here,” Maria said as she walked back behind the bar.

“Maria,” Isobel said in Liz’ body, “Look, I’m sorry for…whatever happened…last night.”

“Whatever happened?”

“I was pretty wasted last night so I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

“Try again. And Liz Ortecho can hold her alcohol but always to the point where she doesn’t get drunk.”

“Seriously,” Isobel in Liz’s body said as she turned to look at Liz in her body.

Liz smiled, “Call it my superpower.”

Maria looked at them in confusion but thought nothing else of it.

Isobel in Liz’s body turned back to Maria. “Okay so mind telling me what happened?”

“Oh my god, you need a reminder,” Maria said as she started to get angry.

“Humor me, please? Let’s start fresh and let me say that hypothetically I don’t remember.”

“Maybe I could help,” Liz in Isobel’s body said. “You know I could give an unbiased opinion.”

Maria looked at ‘Isobel’. “Okay sure. We were talking about the Czechoslovakians last night.”

“You call us Czechoslovakians,” Isobel asked.

“How many times have I told you not to call them that,” Liz said.

“Okay what is with you two, it’s like you don’t know who you are.”

“Lack of sleep,” said Liz.

“Bad dreams,” said Isobel.

“Okay whatever,” Maria said as she let it go. “Well we were talking about the aliens and I was trying to get a read on Michael. You know how I’m still new to this whole alien thing.”

Isobel looked over at Liz who nodded.

“Right,” Isobel said to Maria, “right. Well we were talking about them and how I dug up some research that Noah had left behind.”

“Wait, what?” Isobel in Liz’s body said quickly. “What about Noah?”

“Noah had uncovered some documents at Caufield. How he got access is still kind of confusing but he must have had some top security clearance that not even Isobel knew about it.”

“Well he was a lawyer,” said Liz in Isobel’s body. 

“You wanted to get the information to the pod squad.”

“Pod squad,” said Isobel in Liz’s body, “seriously?”

Maria ignored it. “You wanted to get it to them but I thought differently. I wanted to look into it myself before I got Michael involved.”

Liz in Isobel’s body said, “But Michael’s family, our family, is connected to Caufield, don’t you think it should have been his choice on what to do with that information?”

“Hey,” Isobel said to her, “unbiased opinion remember, ‘Isobel’?”

“I was trying to protect him,” said Maria.

“Okay right,” said Isobel. “Guess we just have different ways of protecting him. I’ve been at this a lot longer. I’ve seen what secrets can do, Maria.”

“You’re probably right but that doesn’t mean I’m wrong even if we disagree.”

“No, I know and I’m sorry.”

“This information, did it say much of anything?”

“Unfortunately a lot of the documents were blackened out but if I had to guess it’s probably linked to the same alien that killed Kyle’s dad.”

“Thanks Maria. Look we’ll handle this later but right now I’ve got to go.”

“Hey Liz, everything okay? I mean our problems aside, you just don’t seem like yourself.”

Isobel in Liz’s body replied, “I’m fine. Just tired.”

“Yeah you look it.”

*****

“So what are we going to do about the Caufield case,” asked Liz.

“Right now,” said Isobel, “nothing.”

“Aren’t you the least bit curious? Knowing that Noah knew something about it must be eating you inside right about now.”

“It is. Just when I thought I put that part of my life behind me he seems to just keep showing up. I’m starting to think I’ll never get rid of him. Whatever that doesn’t matter right now. Right now we need to figure out what’s going on with us and we need to fix it. No offense but I am not willing to stick around your body.”

“Likewise. If Max starts to make out with you then-,”

“Ugh, no then we definitely need to fix this like now! You guys can barely keep your hands off each other these days so the idea of my brother making out with you while it’s me is beyond appalling.”

“Yup definitely gotta fix this.”

*****

“Afternoon, sheriff.”

Max looked up from his desk, “Maria hey.”

Maria and Max rarely had contact with one another so it was strange for him to see her at his work.

“You got a sec?”

“Sure,” Max said to her.

“In private?”

Max led Maria to one of the unused rooms. 

“Everything okay?”

“I’m not sure. Did you notice anything weird about Isobel this morning? I’m assuming she stayed over at your place last night.”

“Weird how?”

“I don’t know just…off. She and Liz came by the bar this morning to talk things out and they were acting kind of strange. So I kind of have this power, not the kind of power you guys have but just something. When I was talking to them I kind of got this vibe like they weren’t themselves. I’ve always been attuned to people’s auras and it was like theirs had switched.”

“Okay so what are you saying here, Maria, that Liz isn’t really Liz, and Isobel isn’t really Isobel?”

“It’s possible right? I mean you guys deal with strange things on a weekly basis.”

“I guess but how would I not know? I didn’t get a psychic read off Isobel.”

“You can do that?”

“It’s a twin thing. We share this psychic bond, it’s a lot stronger than most twins. I mean if she’s alert then I would have felt it.”

“Not unless whatever caused it is blocking that signal from getting through.”

“Okay so let’s say you’re right and Liz isn’t Liz and Isobel isn’t Isobel we wouldn’t even begin to know where to fix it and I’m sure they’re just as confused as we are.”

“So we go to the source and talk to them.”

*****

“Okay so let me get this straight,” said Michael. He cross pointed at his friends. “So you’re you and you’re you.”

“Yeah,” they both said in unison.

“Great, as if our lives weren’t weird enough,” he said to them. “Okay so what do we do, how do we fix this?”

“That’s what we’re here to figure out,” said Max. “Figured the best place to work out of was at the lab.”

“So you want to use them as test rats,” said Michael, “nice.”

“Max is right,” Liz said in Isobel’s body, “this could be the best place. We don’t know what caused it or even how to reverse it but it’s a good place to start.”

“Okay then let’s get to work,” Michael said as he made his way around the room to some of the instruments.

*****

“Figured I’d find you up here,” Max said to Liz in Isobel’s body couple days later.

“I just needed some air.”

“Hey,” he said taking her hand, “It’s going to be okay.”

“Is it Max? I’ve been working on this thing for two and a half days.”

“I know you’ll figure it out, you always do.”

“Yeah but this one isn’t happening fast enough. I mean god, Max, I’ve been dying to kiss you but I can’t.”

“You will. And once we do start kissing again it’ll be epic.”

“I don’t know, we have had some that have been pretty epic already.”

Max laughed, “True but this one will be even more so since I’ll have you back. I know you, Liz, when you get going on a project you never give up till you find a way to fix it. You just have to keep going now.”

Liz nodded.

*****

It was another day later when Liz in Isobel’s body was still working over her lab. Michael hadn’t slept either, he was just as determined to the cause as well. 

“I’ve got it!” Liz said.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I’m not sure if it will work and I don’t know what the side effects will be.”

Michael shrugged, “as with every other experimental drug says every scientist in the world.”

Michael walked over looked at the Jell-O like green substance. “Only one way to find out.”

*****

A short time later all five of them were in the lab.

“Please tell me you have something,” Isobel in Liz’s body said. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

“We think so,” said Michael.

“You think,” said Maria, “well that’s reassuring.”

Liz explained the science in terms her friends could understand. She then scooped half of the substance in one flask and the other half in another.  
Isobel in Liz’s body said, “well here goes nothing,” and then they clinked their glasses and gulped it down at the same time. “Ugh that’s disgusting.”

They waited about a minute until they both started to feel a bit strange.

“So,” said Max, “is it working?”

Maria was smiling, “It’s working. I can feel it. Their aura’s are crossing over now.”

“Liz,” Max said to her with skepticism. “Liz is that you?”

Liz back in her own body smiled and took Max’s face in hers and kissed him deeply. When she pulled back she answered, “what do you think?”

“Yup definitely you,” he replied as he again kissed her.

Once they pulled apart Maria went over to Liz and hugged her tightly, “I’m so glad you’re back. I am so sorry.”

“No I’m sorry.” When they pulled apart, “from now on no more secrets. We have to share things as team because that’s what we are, we’re a team, all of us.”

“I agree which is why I brought over this,” Maria said as she got into her bag and pulled out a file.

“What is that?” Max asked.

“They’re Noah’s files,” said Maria.

“Files about what?”

“About some project at Caufield,” said Isobel. “He knew about them which means he could have also known about-”

“About my mom,” said Michael.

Max took the file and looked through it. “It’s all redacted. How did he get ahold of this?”

“I don’t know,” Maria answered, “but whatever he was doing must have been so important that he actually was able to get his hands on it.”

“Then whatever it was,” said Max, “it’s something we’re going to have to look into ourselves.”

Isobel nodded, “always figured we’d have to re-visit the past sometime.”

“Yeah,” said Michael, “no matter how hard we try to ignore it, it’s always going to be there. It’s time, Max, you know it, we all do.”

Max nodded. “I know. There’s no running from it this time.”

“So where do we start?” asked Liz. 

She wasn’t about to let Max and his family do this alone and neither was Maria. They were a team as she said and now it was more imperative than ever to start working together. They needed answers and they were going to find them.


End file.
